


trouble.

by RosarioIstheAntiChrist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, so i fixed that, there's no poe/reader, ur welcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioIstheAntiChrist/pseuds/RosarioIstheAntiChrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Reader and Poe are captured, and he somehow "loses" the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> i love poe dameron more than i love myself............................

   "What do you mean you lost the key!" You whisper harshly, turning your neck so you can be closer to his ear. Poe throws his head back, trying his best as he can to rummage through his pockets while being handcuffed behind his back to you. 

   "I'm telling you, I put it in my back pocket." He fires back. "God, I hope it didn't slip out." You're too exasperated by your idiot boyfriend to even reply to that statement. Instead, you tell him that you'll try to locate it on his person. Carefully, all the while making eye contact with the stormtrooper that guarded the exit, you turn your wrist in your handcuffs, sliding one hand into his back pocket, feeling around for a key.

   "Hey! You're supposed to be looking for the key not touching my butt." Poe grumbles. 

   "I'm multi-tasking..." You tease, biting your lip in concentration, slipping your other hand into his right pants pocket, feeling something cold and metallic. "Poe, I've got it." You say, careful not to raise your voice. Discreetly and cautiously, you hold onto the key, dropping it into the pilot's callous hands. He lets loose a sigh of relief. Poe turns the key a few times, trying to angle it just right to where it would fit in the lock. Once he gets it perfect, he unlocks your binds first, then, slowly, you lower the cuffs to the ground as to not make any more noise, then you unlock Poe's in one fluid motion. Both of you remain back to back, not daring to make any move that would arouse the guard's suspicion, to figure out how to escape before you rashly reacted to your newly-found freedom.

   "How do we take him down?" You look the guard up and down. "He has a blaster on him, but that's about it."

   "I say we improvise." Poe breathes out, squeezing your hand gently in support. "Then make it up as we go." You frown, but seeing as there's no better option besides wait for your captors to come in with reinforcements, you nod.

   "This is probably going to end badly, but when do our plans not?" Poe lets out a breathy laugh, leaning the back of his head against yours. "At least we'll have the element of surprise on our side."

   "That's my partner." He grins crookedly. "On the count of three..."


End file.
